Barricade and Bumblebee
by LunarLacrimosa
Summary: Sixty sentences centering around BeexBarricade. Includes Sam, Mikaela, and some of the other Autobots. Mech slash! Don't read if you don't like that! References to sex made, but nothing actually explicite


**AN:** So sixty sentences centering around Barricade and Bumblebee. It includes interactions with the Autobots, and Sam and Mikaela. Something for fun because I like the pairing! (I read another fan called them BarBee, like Barbie. It made me laugh)

* * *

><p><strong>Introductions<br>**When Bumblebee had done the introductions between Sam and Barricade, both the 'con and the teen had just silently stared each other down.

**Promise  
><strong>Despite his feelings about the Decepticon, Sam promised his Guardian he'd keep Barricade a secret.

**Stereo  
><strong>Bumblebee always grew irritated when his voice cut out, but Barricade always knew just what to play to cheer the other up.

**Humans  
><strong>Bumblebee was the first to convince Barricade that humans were a good thing.

**Robots**  
>When Sam first admitted to having thought Bumblebee and Barricade were robots made in Japan, Barricade had laughed for a long time.<p>

**Mother  
><strong>Barricade had quickly found out how terrifying a human mother could be when Judy brought out the baseball bat.

**Mojo  
><strong>Sam wasn't too surprised when Mojo trotted right up to Barricade and peed on the Decepticon's tire.

**Laughter  
><strong>Bumblebee had laughed so hard when Mojo peed on Barricade that his entire frame had started to shake.

**Territory  
><strong>Mikaela had made the unhelpful comment of how dogs like to mark their territory through peeing, which had set Bumblebee off into new peals of laughter.

**Moon**  
>Barricade had liked Sam's comparing him to a wolf, and at the next full moon, he had crept up on the teen and bitten him.<p>

**Bite  
><strong>When Barricade became bold enough to bite Sam, Bumblebee was unsure to be amused or exasperated.

**Paint**  
>Mikaela always enjoyed pointing out when Bumblebee had a bit of Barricade's paint on him, or vice versa, and seeing how embarrassed both Sam and Bumblebee would get.<p>

**Flying  
><strong>When Sam told Barricade that all you had to do on Earth was fall and miss the ground to fly, he had dared the teen to try it.

**Worry  
><strong>When Bumblebee pulled into the driveway just in time to see Sam jumping off the roof; he had nearly had a Spark attack.

**Explanation  
><strong>"He was just trying to earn his wings, Autodolt."

**Punishment  
><strong>Both Sam and Barricade had to deal with Bumblebee's punishment after the flying incident.

**Banned  
><strong>Bumblebee had banned Barricade from touching him for a human's week, but by the end of it he had been the one to break that punishment.

**Speed  
><strong>Sam's punishment was that Bumblebee would no longer take him on fast rides, but that was alright, because Barricade loved speed just as much as the teen did.

**Bad cop  
><strong>Mikaela had been the one to tell Barricade about bad cop, good cop, but it was Bumblebee who ended up benefitting from it.

**Roleplay  
><strong>Barricade was surprised to find that he enjoyed a bit of roleplay, especially when it had his Autobot making those delicious noises.

**Noise  
><strong>The first time Sam heard the odd noise coming from the garage, he had made the mistake of going to investigate.

**Embarrassed**  
>Bumblebee had been thoroughly embarrassed when his young Charge had walked in on him and Barricade.<p>

**Satisfied  
><strong>When Sam walked in on them, Barricade was merely satisfied that he could make the Autobot go louder than he had wanted to, and disturb his Charge.

**Protect  
><strong>Barricade had done what he thought was needed to protect Sam.

**Shove  
><strong>That night, when Trent had shoved Sam, Barricade had been the one to shove back.

**Proud  
><strong>Bumblebee was proud when he found out what Barricade had done for Sam.

**Crime  
><strong>Barricade often said the only crime Bumblebee had ever committed was stealing his Spark.

**Believe  
><strong>Sam couldn't believe it when Bumblebee told him that he had been the one to chase the 'con.

**Years  
><strong>Bumblebee had to wait many human years before Barricade had finally given in, but that had made victory that much sweeter.

**Memory  
><strong>Bumblebee knew now that Barricade had no memory of the time when he had protected the little yellow and black youngling from an older Decepticon.

**Age  
><strong>Bumblebee knew experience came with age, but with what Barricade knew, the 'con should be a lot older than he was.

**Scars  
><strong>Bumblebee had seen the scars on Barricade's spark first hand, and had felt a hatred for Megatron that he had never known before.

**Younglings  
><strong>Barricade had been one of the many younglings that the Decepticon's had acquired in the early days, the days he refused to talk about with Bumblebee.

**Help  
><strong>Bumblebee knew Barricade had no one to help when he had been drafted into the Decepticons as a youngling, and put into an intensive training regime.

**Tears  
><strong>To the day that he would die, Bumblebee would swear he had seen tears in Barricade's optics after the movie Titanic had ended.

**Imagine  
><strong>It wasn't hard for Barricade to imagine losing Bumblebee and having to live a lifetime without him, just like Rose had lost Jack in the organic's movie.

**Holoform**  
>Bumblebee used his holoform a lot to interact with Sam and Mikaela, but Barricade had been the one to suggest trying out how the humans made love.<p>

**Defiled  
><strong>"You defiled my bed!"

**Hilarious  
><strong>"I find it hilarious to find out you two fuck like rabbits, and in holoforms no less, but the next time Sam has to spend the night in my bed because he's too embarrassed to sleep in his own, I'm kicking somemech's ass."

**Disbelief  
><strong>Bumblebee was still in disbelief that Barricade had managed to convince him to have sex on Sam's bed, of all places.

**Couch**  
>Sam didn't enjoy finding out that they had done it on the couch in the garage, either.<p>

**List  
><strong>Barricade had a list of places to have sex in, all made to just mess with Sam.

**Choked  
><strong>When Mikaela had asked Bumblebee and Barricade to kiss in their holoforms, Sam had choked on his water.

**Male  
><strong>It wasn't the fact that both holoforms were male, it was just the fact that Bumblebee was like an older brother to him, and you never wanted to hear about or know where a family member had sex.

**Secret  
><strong>Bumblebee hated keeping Barricade a secret from the other Autobots, but he was still unsure if they would be unwilling to accept the Decepticon.

**Soldier  
><strong>Will had been the one to find out that Barricade had been staying with Sam and Bumblebee the entire time.

**Angry  
><strong>Optimus Prime had been angry when he had learned of the situation, but he was also happy for the two young Cybertronians.

**Convincing  
><strong>It had taken some convincing to get Ironhide to stop pointing his cannon at Barricade and threatening to shoot his spark out for defiling Bumblebee.

**Invited  
><strong>Optimus invited Barricade to come and live on the Autobot base with Bumblebee.

**Friends  
><strong>When Bumblebee asked why Barricade was so stubborn about leaving the Witwicky residence to stay at the Autobot base, the 'con had admitted to making friends with Mikaela and Sam for the first time.

**Leader  
><strong>Barricade quickly learned that Ratchet was the true leader concerning the Autobots.

**Wrench  
><strong>When Barricade received his first wrench to the helm courtesy of Ratchet, Bumblebee had given him a congratulatory hug.

**Grinning  
><strong>Sam explained to Barricade that Ratchet's abuse was really showing how much he cared for that particular Cybertronian, grinning all the while.

**Forgot  
><strong>Optimus had forgot to fix the message he sent out to space, and didn't include knowledge about Barricade.

**Attacked  
><strong>When Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had attacked Barricade, he had to choose between defending himself or possibly upset Bumblebee for hurting his friends.

**Afraid  
><strong>Even Ratchet had felt a little afraid when Bumblebee had found out that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe where attacking his Sparkmate.

**Feared  
><strong>Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had honestly feared for their lives when Bumblebee had seen them taking down Barricade, and then they learned the hard way that Barricade belonged to the Scout.

**Apologized  
><strong>Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had to apologize to Barricade on their servos and knees before Bumblebee would forgive them.

**Enjoy  
><strong>Barricade decided he could enjoy it when Bumblebee was overprotective.

**Touch  
><strong>Barricade was almost positive he was addicted to the way that Bumblebee would touch him, even when it was completely innocent.


End file.
